The present invention relates generally to wall mountable devices or custom recessed building products such as light sconces, light valances, pre-manufactured recessed niches, pre-manufactured wall shelves, light covers, receptacle plug covers, vent covers, and the like.
A typical light sconce or other wall mountable device, regardless of its shape or design, is designed to have a flat back plate or panel so that it can be attached flat on top of the wall surface. The sconce is typically mounted with two screws to an electrical box that is mounted on the wood or metal wall studs behind the drywall. The back plate is on top of the drywall, projecting out from the wall in an unattractive manner, and leaving a cold joint or gaps at the point of connection to the wall. Additionally, wall mountable devices such as recessed niches, shelving, light sconces and valances have in the past mainly been custom made by hand, one at a time, by skilled craftsmen. Manufacture of such devices by hand, one at a time, makes them relatively expensive, and also gives rise to inconsistency in shape from one device to another, which is a problem where several are to be installed in one room or area.